five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights At The Diner
Five Nights At The Diner is a new point and click horror game made by Guyler Corp. It takes place at Fredbear's Family Diner where you go in 5 nights trying to defend of Animatronics. Characters Fredbear He looks like the way he does in the 1st game. Except he has a Purple hat and Bowtie and his eyes are now not black and are now white and he has 3 black buttons on his chest. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards all the way to Night 7. Unlike him in the 1st game he usually stands up. He starts on the Show stage with Spring Bonnie. He is slower than Spring Bonnie. Fredbear usally moves around 2: 00 AM on the 1st 3 nights. On the other nights he is very fast. Spring Bonnie He looks like Springtrap from FNAF 3 except he is fixed and he does not have The Purple man inside him. He also has a purple bowtie and 3 buttons on his stomach. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. He starts on the Show stage with Fredbear. He is faster than Fredbear. Endoskeleton He looks like the Endoskeleton from FNAF 2. He is first active on Night 2 and up. He starts in the Repair Room. He is not used at the Pizzeria. He is in the place were Spare Parts are. He can attack you unlike most other FNAF fangames. Shadow Freddy He is a hallucination. He will rarely appear on Night 3 and up. Rarely you will see A Shadow Freddy poster. Also He is fixed. When he Jumpscares you it crashes your game. Shadow Bonnie He rarely appears. He is a hallucination just like Shadow Freddy. He has a very rare occurrence that he will appear on Night 4. He is unchanged from the other games. Night 1 Night 1 is not very difficult. It is the Easiest night in the game. Only Fredbear and Spring Bonnie are active. Fredbear is slow. But Spring Bonnie is faster than Fredbear. He will appear at your office 1 or 2 times. This night helps the player get used to the Mechanics in this game. Active Animatronics: Fredbear And Spring Bonnie. Night 2 In Night 2 the Endoskeleton, Fredbear and Springbonnie are active. Also this night is not very difficult. Also tonight Fredbear is about as fast as Spring Bonnie the 1st night. Your main concern should be The Spring Bonne. The Endoskeleton starts in the repair room. Active Animatronics: Fredbear, Spring Bonnie and Endoskeleton. Night 3 In this night this is when Thing's starts getting hard. It is not Easy any more. Endoskeleton, Fredbear and Springbonnie are active. Also tonight Uncommonly Shadow Freddy will appear. He will kill you and crash your game. Your main concern is Fredbear he is very fast tonight. He will get to your office as Early as 1:00 AM. Active Animatronics: Fredbear, Spring Bonnie, The Endoskeleton and sometimes you will Hallucinate and see Shadow Freddy. Night 4 This night is very difficult. They will be at your office as early as 12. All Characters are active. Rarely you will hallucinate Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie. Also The Endoskeleton is the most active out of all the Characters tonight. Also you will most likely die on your 1st try. Active Animatronics: Fredbear, Spring Bonnie, The Endoskeleton and sometimes you will hallucinate and see the Shadow Animatronics. Night 5 This night is one of the most difficult nights in the game. All Animatronics are very hard to deal with. Also all previous characters bedsides Shadow Bonnie can appear. Also Shadow Freddy can disable doors sometimes because of a Unknown reason. Also rarely on this night you can Spring Bonnie take off his head. Active Animatronics: Fredbear, Spring Bonnie, The Endoskeleton and sometimes Shadow Freddy as a hallucination. Night 6 This is the hardest night in the game. Fredbear, Spring Bonnie, The Endoskeleton and Shadow Freddy are active. There is a high chance Shadow Freddy will come at least once. When that happens you must put up your camera which will make him go away. Animatronics will start moving when it's only in the first few Seconds of the game. The best strategy is to always watch the doors. Active Animatronics: Fredbear, Spring Bonnie, Endoskeleton and Shadow Freddy as a hallucination. Night 7 This is the custom night. You get to choose Fredbear's , Spring Bonnie's and The Endoskeleton's AI. There AI is from 0 to being not moving at all to 20 which is Extreme. You can choose if you do not want one of the Animatronics active. Tonight's difficulty depends on what AI levels you chosen. Active Animatronics: It depends. Night 1 call Hello welcome to your Summer job at Fredbear's Family Diner. So at night the Animatronics tend to roam. Also if they find you they will stuff you into A Animatronic suit. Also the suits have Spring locks. So if you see them close to you lock the doors. Also the suits could possibly Malfunction. Also we have 2 Animatronics active today. Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. Also tonight they will not be very active. So you do not need to worry about them. So you will most likely survive. You will only die if you do not close the doors. So try to make it. So remember only Fredbear and Spring Freddy. Alright? See you tomorrow. Category:Games Category:Guyler Corp Games Category:Work in progress Category:Fangames